regalgoblinsfandomcom-20200216-history
Books of Wizardry
This page is transcribed from this document General Books #A history of conjurers I: The Age of Mist #A history of conjurers II: The Age of Heroes #Aldric The Conjurer: An Autobiography #A Scholar's Guide to Strife Through The Ages #Failed Wizards and where they went wrong #Darwin’s list of the worst spells ever written #Sentient Weapons and Other Terrible Ideas #A Criticism of the Early Philosophical Agreements of the Provinces #Ancient Artifacts #History of Arcane Enhancements and Developments #Greatest Wizards in Arcadia #Wizard Signs: A comprehensive History of Wizards #Bigby’s Biography #Keldor: The Tales of the Wizard King and his Adventures #Drexl’s Darkest Deeds #Tasha’s Alliterative Autobiography #Which Witch: An appendix of famous magic users #Imps, Sprites, and Pixies #Faefolk: Their culture and history #Arcane probability theory #Speculations, Theories, and Hoaxes: How magic has shaped Arcadia's history #The Magical Adventures of Desmond the Dashing #Collected Correspondence between the Arch-Wizards Garvalon and Hazamar #Is it safe to drink? Identifying Potions #Encyclopedia Magica: Potions, Oils, and Inks #Encyclopedia Magica: Rods, Staves, and Wands #Encyclopedia Magica: From Boot to Hats and Everything Inbetween #Encyclopedia Magica: Weapons and Armor #Encyclopedia Magica: Tools, Bags, and Household Items #Encyclopedia Magica: Weird Stuff #Lori’s List of Lost Magic Weapons #Armors of the Ages: A guide to identifying magical armor #Weapons of the Ages: A guide to identifying magical weapons #Corman's Comprehensive Compendium on Wands #The importance of stretching before spellcasting #Adina’s warmup: How to keep your gestures crisp and your inflections precise #Great Heroes and their magical equipment 103 PA #Great Heroes and their magical equipment 684 PA #Great Heroes and their magical equipment 1300 PA #The advanced guide to the basics of wizardry #The basic guide to advancements in wizardry #Dabbling in Magic: The homemaker's guide to spellcraft #Shrugs, Winks and Waves: Simple Somatics #Ven’s Guide to the crossover of somatic components and offensive gestures #Pacts and Contracts: Dealing with extraplanar creatures #The Practitioners Pamphlet For Perfecting Pronunciation #Tom’s Tongue Twisters: Never miscast your spell again #Songs, Sins and other Shenanigans #Songs to train your vocal cords #Social, political, and economic fallout of conjured and illusory currency #Arcane Artillery and the effects of indiscriminate warfare #Uphill battle: Magical aqueducts #Trixie's Treatise on Mirrors, Mirage's and Reflections #Magical Maladies and their causes #Finger calisthenics for the elderly magus #Etiquette of the Mage: Trading Spells #Etiquette of the Mage: Spells in Public #Etiquette of the Mage: Letting go of your Ego #Etiquette of the Mage: The Court and Court Mages #Etiquette of the Mage: Why Appearances Matter #Wild Magic: How the uneducated will bring about the end of days #Wizard for Dummies: the dangers of Wild Magic #Luck and Wistfulness: wild magic and its determinants #Things that go “bump” in the night: The definitive guide to the undead #Defeating Dwarven Defenses #The physicality of humanoids #Icky Sticky: The wondrous uses of unpleasant fluids #The Handbook of Applied Arcane Analysis #Magic Circle Analysis’: Materials, Properties, Construction, and Care #Getting Familiar with your Familiar #Solomon’s catalog of souls #Arcane proofs of relative value of racial souls #The Soul: Assessing the value of it's essence. #Safeguarding Spellbooks #Leomund’s tower design #Gnomish Customs Regarding the Arcane: All the Knowledge thou need to Gain #Golemcraft and its practical applications in tower defense #Creating Kobolds: Koibu’s notes human/dog hybridization #Collateral Damage: Sometimes it happens, so be prepared. #Exercising Restraint: Just because you can doesn’t mean you should #Magic and Science: Damn the consequences and just do it #Rites and Laws of Magic #A Catalogue of Regional Laws Regarding the Uses of Magic #Arcane magic and Laws: Eridon #Arcane magic and Laws: Mistrya #Arcane magic and Laws: Drekis #Arcane magic and Laws: Akuba #Arcane magic and Laws: Mahtava #Arcane magic and Laws: Minor Kingdoms #Basics of Dweomer: The Auras of Magic #Commoner’s reactions to spell and magic: How to avoid making a scene when dealing with Mundys. #Mundys’ expectations: The pros and cons of playing into the wizard stereotype #How to Avoid the Witch Hunts #Aldric’s guide to keeping your liege at bay #Conversing with Nobles: How to Keep Your Head on your Shoulders #Sky Scrying: A Weather Guide #Mastering your Apprentice #Magus Mainfeld's Primer to the plains #Starscrying: What telescopes can do that magic can't #Machinations of a Mage: The Advantages of versatility #The Morality of Mind Reading and Mental Domination #How to train your friends: Joris’ guide to adventuring #An incomplete biography of Joris the Gastromancer #The Winter Sky: Can Gods Die? #Treaties on the Void #Fickle Will of the Divine: Categorization of extraplanar powers #Mordenkainen's fatal flaw: A treatise on the defensiveness of anonymity #Selected Essays on the Nature of Interplanar Teleportation. #A guide to wishing: Is it worth it? #An advanced guide to wishing: Be careful what you wish for. #Quills! Judging a bird by its feathers #Toxic but useful: a guide to the magical uses of lead #Inks! From soot to squids #Combining somatic magic and dance #Pseudomagic: A wizard's journey into the weird world of science #Accents and Magical Accidents #Alphys' Almanach of Alliteration: Is it magically significant? Experiments and observations. #Semantic conversations on somatic components #The Semantic of Somatics: An Illustrated Examination #Enunciation and Articulation: A practical guide to spellcasting #A Gnomes Tome to the Catacomb: A guide to being fancy with necromancy #Splenda’s guide to disguise annoying magical side effects #Gaze attacks: Beauty is in the eye of the beholder #Gestation to Germination I: Arcane things to avoid when you’re expecting #Gestation to Germination II: Babyproofing the laboratory and home #Gestation to Germination III: Spells you might think help with childbirth, but really don’t #Gestation to Germination IV: Baby’s first spellbook. How to encourage your child to be receptive to magic. #A Geomancer’s guide to architecture #An Advanced Guide on the Planes and the Properties Thereof #Arcane Weather Effects and Weather Effects on the Arcane #Shadows of Magic: The ethics of magic in war #Extradimensional Space: The do’s and don’ts of things bigger on the inside #Worldbuilding: A guide to pocket dimensions #The Benefits of Arcane Autonomy Over Divine Dependency #The differences between the arcane and the divine #Shalindor's guide on fabricate and all its wonderous uses #Fabio’s Fabulous Fabrications #Wood Whispering: How to Converse with Animate Plants #Cubes, Cones, & Spheres: The Mathematical Approach to Area of Effects #Old languages: What verbal components they couldn't write down #What's in the Box? A cautionary tale #Whispering Winds: A Guide for Instant Messaging #No, you can't do that: Tales of Interesting Spell Related Deaths. #Path to Planes and Places otherworldly #Experiments in Teleportation: Dimension, Displacement, and Death #The Power of a Name: Gaining power Over Extradimensional Creatures #Good Vibrations: Resonance frequencies materials both common and rare #Gastromancy I: Spicing up your soup #Gastromancy II: Flavors of the Arcane #Gastromancy III: Summon your meat #Gastromancy IV: Charming the stomach #A collection of known magical barriers both Divine and Arcane. #So they think you’re a lich #Ortho’s Handy Handbook: Handling Hazardous Materials #I charmed him; now to get rid of him: Unexpected effects of charms #Tasha's guide on using magic in standup comedy #Breaking the continuum: Why time travel should be avoided at all costs #Essays on forms of instant travel: Teleportation, Dimension Door, Blink, and more #Pyromania: The Fascination with Flame #Burn Baby Burn: Flame Evoker's Guide #Rising Smoke: The comprehensive guide to Akuban native incenses #Practical magic for daily living #Wizard Locks: Keeping your possessions safe from Mundys #Potent Potables: Protecting your papers from the elements #Books for Elvan Casters: How to keep your spellbook from breaking down before you do #Bookworms for Bookworms: How to protect your library from ordinary pests #Earth, Air, Water and Fire: Stories of elementals and their habitats #Hunting With Magic: Monstrous Lairs & Magical Snares #Flora and Fauna of Arcadia: Swamps and their denizens #Flora and Fauna of Arcadia: The tundra teems #Flora and Fauna of Arcadia: Dragons #Flora and Fauna of Arcadia: Coastal creatures #Flora and Fauna of Arcadia: Finding life in the desert #Flora and Fauna of Arcadia: Freshwater fascinations #Flora and Fauna of Arcadia: Monsters in the mountains #Flora and Fauna of Arcadia: Endless Woodlands #Flora and Fauna of Arcadia: When to run #Flora and Fauna of Arcadia: Venomous creatures #Flora and Fauna of Arcadia: Grass and how they’re turned into gasses #Flora and Fauna of Arcadia: Underground organisms #Flora and Fauna of Arcadia: Innate magical resistances #Flora and Fauna of Arcadia: Magical Beasts #Flora and Fauna of Arcadia: Half Breeds and Hybrids #Everything Poops I: Stinky but safe, spell components for the risk averse wizard. #Everything Poops II: Excrements of the otherworldly #Everything Poops III: A handling guide for your apprentice #Magical Cultivation I: Fungus, Mushrooms and More #Magical Cultivation II: Seeding, Growing, and Reaping #Magical Cultivation III: Which Weather Withers #Dragons of Arcadia #The Paradox of Antimagic Field #Things that crawl, things that stink, things that make your eyes go pink: Bizarre creatures and their effects #A vegan’s guide to spell components #Lycanthropes: Separating Fact From Fantasy #Approximating Spell Component Materials #Common reactions to exotic components #Joris’ Guide to Spell Components: Common, Uncommon, and Rare Species of Arcadia #Tasha’s index of Arcadian animals: Finding the exact component #Projectiles, Bangs, and Beams: Calculating Trajectories and Impacts #Magical Plants Of Mistrya School specific books . Elemental Elementalism: A different path Elementalism: Fire and Flames Elementalism: Water and Waves Elementalism: Earth and Stones Elementalism: Air and Gasses A traveler's guide to visiting the elemental planes Dealing with Elementals I: The hot issues Dealing with Elementals II: Fluid movements Dealing with Elementals III: Gaseous forms Dealing with Elementals IV: Solid Fundamentals Abjuration Abjuration for Apprentices I: All the ways your can die Abjuration for Apprentices II: Theories and practical limits of protection Abjuration for Apprentices III: Conflicts and zones of exclusion Mastering Abjuration I: Protecting yourself Mastering Abjuration II: Protecting others Mastering Abjuration III: Potent Potables Abjuration Smabjuration An Apprentice's Guide to Glyphs, Sigils, and Wards Allan's abjurations: Telling them to leave with gusto Conjuration / Summoning Conjuring for Beginners I: What not with which to meddle. Conjuring for Beginners II: Summoning instead of invoking. Conjuring for Beginners III: The theoretical and practical limits of summoning. Intermediate Conjuring I: Summoning semi autonomous entities. Intermediate Conjuring II: Summoning inanimate forces Intermediate Conjuring III: Summoner's guide to runes and wards Advanced Conjuring I: Intraplanar Summoning Advanced Conjuring II: Interplanar Summoning Divination Divination I: Spotting the obscure Divination II: Dirty little secrets Divination III: Finding the lost Divination IV: Seeing beyond Divination V: Senses outside of the basic 5 Advanced Divination I: Lead and escaping detection Advanced Divination II: Misdirection Advanced Divination III: Reading your own mind A diviner's guide to scrying and identifying. People Who Don't Know They're Dead - A Medium's Guide to Communing with Unfulfilled Spirits Omniscience and Free Will Reading the bones: Alternative forms of divination Enchantment / Charm Basics of Enchanting I: Common and dangerous mistakes Basics of Enchanting II: Remedial charms Basics of Enchanting III: Hypnosis and the power of suggestion Basics of Enchanting IV: Wording matters Advanced Enchantments I: Inanimate objects Advanced Enchantments II: Controlling subjects through emotional manipulation Advanced Enchantments III: Manipulating memories Elves: An enchanter's worst nightmare Enchanting the feeble minded Do Constructs Dream of Marble Sheep? Enchanters Guide to Recognizing Ancient Enchantments Minor Curses: Why it’s better to keep your curses small and simple Wilbur’s guide to creating magical items Cheyenne’s recipes for wondrous creations The Annotated notebook of Sophie the Enchanter Illusion / Phantasm Phantasmal Illusions and how to recognize them Fake it ‘till you make it The Illusion Codex Fooling the senses I: Sight Fooling the senses II: Hearing Fooling the senses III: Touch Fooling the senses IV: Taste and Smell Illusions I: Is this a real book? Illusions II: Are you sure? Illusions III: Life is an illusion Illusions IV: Illusions vs Delusions Illusions V: How to avoid going mad when nothing around you seems real Illusions VI: The truth of suffering Evocation / Invocation Basics of Evocation I: The wastes of summoning and the power of invoking Basics of Evocation II: Enchantments and charms are the path of the weak Invoker’s Guide I: Shaping the energies of creation Invoker’s Guide II: The importance of your magical arsenal Invoker’s Guide III: Defeating without killing Invoker’s Guide IV: Minimizing collateral damage Invoker’s Guide V: Avoiding responsibility and why your client is at fault An evokers guide to burn soothing ointments Pyrotechnics: A guide to showmanship Necromancy Body Parts for the Advanced Student 101 uses for a corpse Bodybuilding 101 Vices and Virtues of Necromancy Corpse Compendium On sharing lifeforce Conquering death A necromancer's guide to making the most of your friends Fear cuts deeper than swords: Why the fear of the dead is your most powerful weapon A Wizard's Guide to Undead: What Priests and Clerics Don't Want You To Know There and back again: A Necromancer's Tale Transmutation / Alteration Lead and Gold: The never ending quest Alteration: The most important school of wizarding Adjusting to your altered self Properties and their Properties. What you need to know before you can change them Codex Transformicus Transmutation: Everybody’s doing it, but nobody’s talking about it Ridley’s altered life: How far is too far? The dangers and powers of polymorph Things to consider before your enlarge it Path of the Transmuter: Becoming a smith to reality's forge Jenna’s notes on altering your life Alteration: Its half your fucking spellbook, so pay attention Unsolicited advice for transmuters: Changing yourself will not change your life Transmutation and Natural Philosophy: Useful properties and how to amplify them Overcoming encumbrance: A transmuters guide Category:Lore Category:Culture